The First Swedish War
}} Backround On May 17, 1722 (2011) The King of Sweden John Macbatten attack territories Controlled by England. On May 18, 1722 Persia and The Ottoman Empire declared war. Shortly After Denmark joined the war Followed By Russia. The casualties of The Swedish Empire are high and it is Only the begining of The War. It is not Likely Sweden Will surrender so they will more than Likely be destroyed. If You Would Like to Support Persia, The Ottomans, Denmark, and Russia ( The Allies ) please Say so in a comment. But then the Allies (Besides Russia) Declared war on Russia and currently russia is suffering Belligerents The Second Confederation of Europe *Persia *Ottoman Empire *Denmark *Russia *England *Sweden War News *Russia puts a trade embargo on Sweden *Persia, backed up with the Ottoman Empire, declares war on Sweden and sends forces to Northern Africa to prevent Swedish forces to return to Sweden. *Denmark joins Persia and the Ottoman Empire and sinks any Swedish Merchant or Trade ships, hurting the economy of Sweden. Orders from Shah Robert Shipstealer (Robert Macmonger) *Russia declares war on Sweden *Russia invades Sweden *Russian Forces bombard Swedish Cities. *The Navy of Russia takes 50,000 Swedish Citizens to Siberia to be executed. *The West India Trading Company helps to enforce the embargo. *W.I.T.C. sends special forces to Sweden to begin The Calming Period. *The Allies make sure Sweden receives no Imports or Exports *King John Macbatten offers peace, and says "I will return all thats stolen". *Sweden returns the gold, weapons, and any other things the have taken. *The Allies hold off all attacks and have a ceasefire *England accepts peace, and thanks Macbatten for returning land. *Denmark signs Peace Treaty in return for 2,500 gold *W.I.T.C. withdraws the Embargo Blockade. *Persia and the Ottaman's Empire forces are pulling their forces out of Sweden and have called for Peace with Sweden. *Russia demands Swedens surrender *200,000 Russian troops march towards Swedens Capitol *300,000 Swedish citizens arrested and executed on spot. *Swedish troops strike back, attack Russian camps killing 10,000 Russians *King George II flees St. Benjaborg. *English soldiers burn most of St. Benjaborg (outside of Inner Benjamin Street). *Catapults from Singapore arrive, and English begin seige on St. Benjaborg. *Sweidsh take war prisoners and seige small cites towns, etc. *Swedish take over 500,000 Russian prisoners, force Russians out of Sweden, and help England in the seiging of St. Benjaborg *English, Swedish, and Hessian forces burn St. Benjaborg to the ground. England uses in-contact buildings as a camp. *Russia demands the retreat of foriegn troops in its nation *The rest of Russia is attacked. Sweidish troops take 500,000 more war prisoners. *Swedish war ships attack the villages near the sea. They have no mercy and burn them to ashes. *Danish Soldiers Capture Northern and Southern Sweden, Northern Sweden returned to King John Macbatten and Denmark keeps Southern Sweden. *W.I.T.C. escort ships deliver English soldiers to the shores of a town near Moscow, English soldiers advance to Moscow. *English forces attack what will become Moscow. *Swedish settlers settle in Northen Sweden. Sweden is now more powerful. *English forces capture Moscow, and set sights towards St. Petersburg, but do not advance. Instead, they enforce Moscow. War prisoners make fortifications around Moscow. *Sweden makes St. Macbattensborg, Sweden *The HMS Palladin joins the Sweden's army. *Japanese forces arrive on Russian soil. *Russian forces kill 10,000 Russian citizens that were of Swedish ancestry *Russian forces invade downwards claiming all the unclaimed land. *Russia announces its mission is completed. *England burns down St. Benjaborg, as a statement that their genocide against Swedish people is wrong. They then destroy the land so it CANNOT be rebuilt. *Hessian forces take up battle against Russians in Southern Ukraine. *Danish Forces Capture and Publically execute Russian Military Leaders *Danish Navy Blockade Russian ports and Forts of Russia are captured and Split up Between the Swedish Confederation. *Persian and Ottoman Forces raid the soutern tip and kill 10,000 russians. *England put in charge of Swedish forces, who build a strong northern front. *England begins building large fortresses in Russia, and pillage nearby villages, as well as destroy trade roads. *Swedish soldiers begin doing the same as the English, but in the Northeast *English sends Hessian forces to begin attacking land around St. Petersurg. *Cease fire ordered by Russia's General *Russia offers England 20 trillion rubbles if they give back all of russias land, in return, Russia will not annex its surrounding countries ( except for countries without leaders ) *Denmark Builds Forts, Trenches, places spikes to prevent Calvary, Planted Mines and Built foxholes. Only The Swedish Confederacy knows where they are located *The Confederacy capture the Russian General and Holds for ransom. *Russia offers Denmark and Sweden 10 trillion rubble each. *Russia orders all of its soldiers to return back to the bases. *Russia's cease fire begins. *Peace Talks Begins *Treaty of Georgestown Signed in Denmark *The First Confederation of Europe Disbanded *England agrees they will return all territories besides Poland. Poland is owned by Denmark, which is owned by England. *Russian troops march into unclaimed lands. The villagers start cheering the Russian Troops *Russia gives back all the war prisoners to England, Denmark, Sweden, The Ottoman Empire, Persia, and Japan *Russia creates " National Human Rights Day" *- war resolved - *Sweden demands land back from Demark. *King John Macbatten is now back and in command of the Swedish forces. *Danish Forts and about 10 million Soldiers Along the Border. Denmark Seems to be Preparing for an Attack from Sweden. *Danish Forces blockade Sweden and Persian and Ottoman Forces go into Danish territories *Swedish forces train over 500,000 new solders into the army. (These are mostly from Russia) *The Second Confederation of Europe is Formed Sweden not invited to meeting. *The Swedish navy gets even more powerful. *Russia puts a custom duties tax on all Swedish Products *The EITC puts a trade embargo on all SWEDISH PRODUCTS and will no longer Sell to Sweden. *Sweden loses 50.2 million rubble due to the trade embargo. *Russia gaines 50.2 million rubble due to the trade embargo. *Swedish perpare for a war. Awaits the ok from John Breasly *Russia's Masquerade Party was a success! 35.2 million rubble raised for compensation to peasants. *Russia warns sweden that the confederacy will attack sweden if the Swedes decides to do conflict with russia. *Sweden stands down. *Denmark threatens to break away from England unless they get Land back. *The EITC and Russia warn Denmark not to break away from England *Russian diplomats arrive in Denmark and England to suggest ways to avoid a conflict between Denmark and England. Territories Map Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan wars